Hitherto, personal computers have been connected display devices through Digital Visual Interface (DVI) or analog RGB interfaces. Since audio signals cannot be included in the DVI or the analog RGB interfaces, it is necessary to provide another interface, for example, Sony Philips Digital Interface (S/PDIF) for the audio signals when the personal computers are connected to the display devices through the DVI or the analog RGB interfaces.
In addition, users must determine display settings, such as resolutions and scanning rates, of the display devices when the DVI or analog RGB interfaces are used. Accordingly, in order to adjust the display settings so as to make the best use of the capabilities of the display devices, it is necessary for the users to have certain knowledge about the display settings of the display devices. In other words, users who have no knowledge about the display settings of the display devices cannot set the display settings of the display devices to appropriate values, thus bringing about cases where images are not visible in the display devices.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide technologies of automatically setting the display settings of the display devices to appropriate values. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of enlarging or contracting the screen displayed in a display device when a predetermined event occurs. However, this technology does not update the resolution of the display device.
In High-definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) that has been developed from the DVI and that is begun to be adopted in consumer devices, such as home electronic appliances or audio visual apparatuses, the display in a display devices is optimized in accordance with connected devices. In addition, it is possible to transmit not only image signals but also audio signals to the connected devices with the HDMI.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-140055